Folk culture
Throughout history, culture has changed. In the previous centuries, change has come extremely quickly, and economic empire in particular has wrought changes in culture and created power inequalities between nations and even hemispheres. Folk movements are a means for peoples to express their love for the ways that were practiced in the past, and/or ways specific to their ethnic groups, and ignore or oppose changes that supplant or threaten them. In the 60s, this love, respect and sympathy for folk culture was expressed by hippies, in most cases for cultures other than their own. For example, almost all of the hippie style: Paisley, Fringe, Headbands, Beads -almost everything but Waistcoats and Bell bottoms- were of Eastern, African, or Native American origin. Folk culture is the unifying expressive components of everyday life as enacted by localized, tradition-bound groups. Earlier conceptualizations of folk culture focused primarily on traditions practiced by small foot, homogeneous (WP), rural groups living in relative isolation from other groups. Today, however, folk culture is more inclusively recognized as a dynamic representation of both modern and rural constituents. Historically, handed down through oral tradition (WP) and now increasingly through dynamic computer-mediated communication (WP), it relates to the cultivation of community (WP) and group identity. Folk culture is quite often imbued with a sense of place. If elements of a folk culture are copied by, or moved to, a foreign locale, they will still carry strong connotations of their original place of creation. Some elements of folk culture might be in the center of local culture and an import part of self-identity. For instance folk dance (WP) is highly popular in Estonia (WP) and it has evolved into a sort of a national sport.Folk dance Estonica XIX Estonian Dance Celebration in 2015 that was held together with Estonian Song Festival (WP)]] Examples of American folk cultures include: *Amish (WP) * Powwow (WP)s * Native tribal regalia (WP) * The cakewalk (WP) * Louisiana Creole cuisine (WP), music (WP), and language (WP) * Handmade quilts (WP) * The Hawaiian (WP) hula (WP), lei (WP)s, a pantheon (WP) of nature (WP) gods, and the concept of aloha (WP) * Shaker (WP) architecture and furniture * Whale-hunting with traditional spiritual rites of some Alaskan tribes (WP) * Tipi (WP)s * Hand-gathered Wild rice (WP) gleaned in the traditional manner in the United States' northwoods The above-mentioned have entered mainstream consciousness to varying degrees, but none have been so distorted from their original form as to have lost their culturally specific sense of place. In contrast, blue jeans (WP) are folk articles which have been made so internationalized and iconic they have lost their original sense of place, to the point where their part in folk culture is difficult to recognize. Similarly, Federalist architecture (WP) was created in the United States, but in a style influenced by, and meant to appeal to, outside interests. Folk culture has always informed pop culture and even high culture (WP). The minuet (WP) dance of European court society was based on the dance of peasants (WP). More recently, the archetypal costume (WP) of the cowboy (WP) has been reinvented in gleaming silver by disco (WP) dancers and strippers (WP), and the consciously ascetic culture of the Amish (WP) has been portrayed for comic value in Hollywood (WP) films and reality shows. It is the emphasis on looking inward without reference to the outside that separates folk culture from pop culture (WP). See also * Blue collar (WP) * Folklore (WP) * Folk music (WP) * Folk costume (WP)s, such as the bunad (WP) * Intangible Cultural Heritage (WP) * Proletariat (WP) * Subculture (WP) * Subsistence (WP) * Vernacular culture (WP) References Wikipedia:Template:Culture Category:Folklore Category:Tradition Category:Cultural anthropology Category:Folk culture Category:Rural culture